plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 27
Summoned: |FR = An Ancient Egypt Piñata |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 26 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 28 }} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 27 was the 27th day of Ancient Egypt. This level has one objective, to not let the zombies trample the flowers placed between the fifth and sixth column. Upon completing the level, the player would receive an Ancient Egypt Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This level is mainly comprised of Explorer Zombies, so ice plants should be used. In addition, be careful of the tombstones that spawn (including the ones from Tomb Raiser Zombies) before the flower line that can cause the player to lose the level immediately due to the zombies spawning from them or Necromancy! surprise attack. There are also Pharaoh Zombies and a Mummified Gargantuar to defeat, so bring in the heavy artillery, preferably leveled up plants. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 3 1 |zombie3 = 5 4 |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 -2 -4 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = |zombie7 = None |note7 = Five Egypt gravestones are risen; Necromancy! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = =1 =3 =5 |note10 = Second flag |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = Six Egypt gravestones are risen; Necromancy! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = |zombie14 = |zombie15 = =1 =2 =3 =4 =5 |note15 = Final flag; 1x Plant Food available}} - carry four camel segments = carry six camel segments Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Wall-nut **Primal Sunflower **Primal Peashooter **Winter Melon **Grave Buster **Gold Bloom **Imitater *The Explorer Zombie will appears in 1st, 5th and 4th row. Your goal is to remove Tombstones. plant a Primal Peashooter on the 1st column. This is enough to kill the Explorer Zombie slowly in time before they reach the flowers. *Plant Primal Sunflower on the 3rd column. The 4th column will likely be ambushed. *Plant Winter Melon on the 2nd column, first in the 2nd and 4th row. *Plant Primal Wall-nut on the 5th and 6th column. Strategy 2 :Created by *This strategy can be used without any premium content. *”Required Plants” **Sunflower **Celery Stalker **Iceberg Lettuce **Tall-nut **Kernel-pult **Primal Potato Mine **Player’s choice of plant, preferably insta-kill plants * Plant 1 column of Sunflowers. * Utilize Celery Stalker to kill the first several Explorers. * Use Iceberg Lettuce to stall zombies when Ra Zombies appear. * Plant some Kernel-pults on the 2nd column to create ranged offensive power. * Plant 1 Potato Mine on the center row of the 3rd column before the 1 Necromancy to kill most entities spawned by it. * Add Tall-nuts in front of Sunflowers where defence is weak. * Add addition Kernel-pults until you feel adequate. * Do a mower launch on the top row when needed. * Before the appearance of Gargantuar (please consult the wave section of this page), plant Primal Potato Mines in preparation of Necromancy and the Gargantutar himself. * During last wave, use Iceberg Lettuce to freeze 1 Gargantuar, then plant 1-2 Primal Potato Mines to “kill’em all”. * Use the only Plant Food in the level on the Kernel-pult to paralyze all zombies during last wave. * Good luck, fellow planters. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Bonk Choy **Cold Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb *Fill the leftmost row with Primal Sunflowers. *Fill the row in front of the tombstones and the flowers with Cold Snapdragons as they are short-ranged. *Fill the row in front of the Primal Sunflowers with Bonk Choys. *Fill the rows in front of the Bonk Choys and Cold Snapdragons with Wall-nuts for defense. Trivia *This is the first level in Ancient Egypt to have a secondary ambush. Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 27's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)